This invention relates to a seed drill apparatus for sowing seeds with accuracy of spacing along a row.
Conventional seed drills have a seed pick-up and distribution means which frequently results in missed or erratic seed spacing, this being due to the fact that the linear speed component of ejection cannot be accurately matched to the travel speed of the drill. Another disadvantage of such known seed drills arises from the shallow angle of seed ejection causing seeds to skip and bounce on hitting the ground resulting in large and erratic seed displacements. Accuracy is especially important for even growth of each plant for mechanical harvesting.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an improved construction of apparatus which is simple and in which accurate and predictable placement of the seeds on the ground is made even at high travel speeds of the sowing equipment.